The transmitter chip, semiconductor chips, and passive components form the electronic components of an optoelectronic module of this type and are usually arranged on a circuit substrate or on a panel in the form of a printed circuit board in a plurality of module positions. An arrangement of this type requires the production of electrical connections from contact areas of the module components to contact pads on the circuit substrate towards the circuit substrate or towards the panel in each of the module positions. These connections are produced by time-consuming and cost-intensive connection techniques, such as soldering, ultrasonic bonding and/or thermocompression bonding, which thermally and mechanically loads the module components and impairs the reliability of the optoelectronic module, and additionally causes high costs.
An optoelectronic module which has an improved reliability and can be produced more cost-effectively is desirable. Moreover, to use a connecting piece to achieve a reliable interaction between a module and an optical fiber, and with respect to a circuit board is desirable.